elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Edan
|-| Quest= |powers = *Pyrokinesis - create, control, and manipulate fire. *Thermokinesis - create, control, and manipulate heat. *Inflammation - ignite objects/spontaneous combustion. *Pyrotransportation - explode self and reform. *Biokinesis - harness energy from fire to heal minor wounds. *Plasmakinesis - can control plasma. *Golem Creation - make golems out of flames. Often in the form of hell hounds. *Fire Breath - breathe out flames. *Magma Manipulation - manipulate molten substances such as lava. |control = Master |file = Victoria_2.jpeg |file size = 200px |special possesions = V pendant (her favourite necklace), watch, black coat, Prada bag, black high heels, pink dress, phone, flower ring, crown ring (given to her as a gift) |likes = Jewellery, fashion, art, photography (to an extent), gossiping about others, scandals, drinking, partying, her extravagant lifestyle, the phoenix (hardly anyone knows this, though) |dislikes = Anyone singing to her a song featuring her name |favcolor = Pink and gold |movie = Marie Antoinette |food = Chocolate fondue |book = Lord of the Flies |favquote = Either "Fire cannot kill a dragon" or "You're in the great game now." |strength level = Average |agility = Balance |speed = Normal |mweaknesses = Hand to hand combat |appearance = The blonde hair of the Edans, blue eyes, slender |height = 5'4 |weight = 113lbs |model = Dakota Fanning |eye = Blue |hair = Blonde |m/e disorders = Psychopathy/Insanity, Megalomaniac, Histrionic Personality Disorder |# of abilities = 8 |mother = Adena Larsen-Edan (Queen of the Fire Kingdom) |father = Olivier Edan (King of the Fire Kingdom) |mstrengths = Photographic (eidetic) memory, manipulation skills, poison knowledge |brothers = Liam Edan (heir apparent), Layton Edan, Nathaniel Edan |sister = Rosa Edan, Alice Edan, Elise Edan |cousin = Grace Bridgewater-Edan, Branton Edan, Anneline Edan |uncle = Seth Edan, Pieter Edan |place of birth = Stockholm, Sweden |home = New York, Fire Kingdom |language = English, fluent French, Spanish, a little bit of Swedish |hobbies = Shopping, partying, gossiping, drinking, painting (occasionally) |family ship = Anneline - Anneline looks up to Victoria and views her as her role model and inspiration. Victoria doesn't think much of this, besides finding it endearing. Branton - Victoria enjoys her fair share of teasing and annoying Branton, due to how hot-headed he is. Grace - Victoria remembers seeing Grace as a baby. Grace does know about Victoria, but hasn't spoken to her properly. |friendships = Caolan Briquet - Victoria is Caolan's favourite student (in all his time of being a teacher) and Caolan is Victoria's favourite teacher. People were quick to assume that Victoria was up to no good by befriending Caolan (so she could get away with things easier), but it actually turned out to be a genuine friendship as the two bonded over photography. |file2 = Victoria_3.jpg |file size2 = 200px |strangers = Has a good sense of fashion |lover = Amazing |friends = Capable of being a mastermind |family = Unpredictable |cheated = Never |other = Alton Fawkes - Enemy Scarlett Meyer - Enemy, potentially the biggest threat to Victoria as Scarlett knows Victoria's darkest secret. Newton Ayer - She knows that Newton likes her and is currently using this to her advantage. Erraline Dange - Acquaintances/not on good terms The Trinity - Victoria used to be a member of the Trinity. However, she wasn't exactly friends with them. The Trinity members suddenly went missing (read Victoria's backstory to find out what happened to them). She finds most people pathetic. |file3 = Victoria_4.jpg |file size3 = 200px}} Subpages * Victoria Edan/Aspen and Victoria Trivia Basic= * She has French, American, English, German, Irish, Finnish and Swedish ancestry. * Her original birthplace was New York, but for potential storyline purposes, it was changed to Stockholm. |-| Name/Profile= |-| Other= * Victoria has an IQ of 130. * She is a serial killer that has not been caught (to be put into her history). * She can drive. She owns a white Lamborghini Veneno, which is located in the garage of her residence. * Victoria's star sign is Taurus. * She dislikes Bi-Elementals and Tri-Elementals (but Newton is an exception, she likes him). * Although Victoria has a photographic memory, she can still forget what she observes. * Victoria's blood group is A-. * Victoria likes to be deceitful by acting dumb, to disguise her intelligence and cunningness. * She was originally going to be involved in a love triangle storyline, but this was later scrapped. Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:19 Year Olds Category:Fire Users Category:Blonde Category:The Edan Family Category:Prince/Princess